The River - Holiday Edition
by AnatomyOfGreys1
Summary: Join Callie, Arizona, Charlie, River, and baby Charlee as they go though the holidays. Halloween & Christmas One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A few people wanted to know what's going on with Callie, Arizona and Charlee. Nothing major, just a small glimpse into their life before the sequel picks up.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. Happy Halloween.**

* * *

 ** _Halloween Eve_  
**

* * *

 **The River**

Walking into her home after a long day at the clinic, Callie threw her purse and keys on the table near the door before walking further down the hall of their home. It was oddly quiet in house for a Friday evening. "Arizona?" She called after noticing the living room was void of her usual seventeen month old daughter running around destroying the place. "Charlee," She yelled out. Usually when the little girl heard her mom walk through the front door she would dart in the direction and latch onto her mother's leg.

"Ari?" She called again as she walked into the empty kitchen, only to see dinner slowly cooking on the stove.

Hearing a little yelp in the back yard, Callie saw a glimpse of her daughter and dogs running in the grass.

"There you are," she sighed, walking out onto the patio of their home.

All the brunette wanted to do after this short, but yet, long work week was come home and spend some quality time with her two favorite girls for the next three days.

God, she loved only working part time now. She didn't know if she could ever go back to a full workweek after working three or four day weeks for the past year and a half. How did she ever manage five and sometimes six?

"Hi baby," Arizona grinned, looking up from the box she had just opened when she saw the love of her life walk through the French doors into their back yard. "How was your afternoon?" She questioned her wife as she leaned over and accepted the kiss the woman was offering her. "Did your last surgery go well?" Arizona still continued to work a day or two a week at her practice, and just so happened today she got to work most of the morning beside her wife.

"Hi, honey," she breathed, greeting her wife. "It was good, just took a little longer than I expected," she said as she glanced out to the little girl who was trying her best to sit on Charlie's back, but just as she would get a leg thrown over him, he would walk a few feet away causing the little toddler to fall to the ground in hysterics.

"What are you all doing out here?" she kissed her cheek before moving to stand behind her and inspect the contents of the box.

"Well, when I picked your daughter up from mom and dad's they had her out playing, and when we came home she wanted to go, _side_ , again." Arizona repeated her daughter's words from earlier. "So since it was a nice day I figured we'd get some fresh air and play while I let the sauce simmer." She answered as she grabbed the packing from the box.

"What are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti,"

"Yum," she whispered, inhaling her wife's scent on her neck before resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "I missed you this afternoon."

"You saw me most of the day, babe," she smiled as the woman wrapped her arms around her waist and bury her face in her hair to kiss the back of her head. God she could never get enough of her wife's hugs.

"So?" She complained. "Would you rather I say, oh God, you again?" She giggled into the nap of her neck.

"I mean," Arizona shrugged. "You can if you want to sleep in the guest room for a few days," she said nonchalantly. "Be my guest... literally," she laughed.

"You're so mean to me," she whined. "If I slept in the guest room you and Charlee both would probably end up in there with me and you know it." She said, hugging her wife's body tight.

"I know I would," she smiled, turning around in the brunette's arms. "I missed you too, baby," she said as she nudged her nose against the woman's cheek before planting a gentle kiss on the side of her mouth. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too," the Latina leaned in and kissed her wife's pink lips.

Just as Arizona started to deepen the kiss they heard a screech from a little girl that caused them to break out of their little moment.

"'Ma," Apparently Charlee had just noticed her mommy standing nearby and she forgot all about playing when she saw her other parent.

"Charlee," Callie knelt down on one knee and held her arms out for her daughter to run into. "There's my baby girl," she wrapped her arms around the little tyke and kissed her on top of the head. "Were you a good princess for mamaw and poppy today?"

"Not particularly," Arizona said as she watched on while her wife and daughter had this usual quality time together. Every time Callie came home from work in the evening the little girl would cling to her mommy for at least thirty minutes before she'd finally go back to her toys. "Mama said she was into everything, and when she corrected her my little princess would put that hand on her hip and start back talking," she shot a glare over to her wife. "Who does that sound like?"

"I have no idea," she groaned, picking her daughter up. "What you're talking about," she said, doing her best to ignore her wife.

Of course she knew, but she didn't want to admit it. Charlee knew her mommy meant business when she would put her hands on her hips and give her a stern look.

No matter what the little girl was doing, all Callie had to do was walk into the room, stand with her hands on her hips and clear her throat to get Charlee's attention. The little girl would flop to the floor on her butt and just bat her eyelashes up at her mother which would melt the older brunette's heart. Her daughter looked so much like her and her wife it was uncanny.

The little Latina had a lighter color skin than her, but she was darker than her mama and brown hair that kept getting darker every day, but yet, her dimples and blue eyes could light up a room just like her wife.

"I bet you don't, Calliope."

"Ma," the little girl repeated, laying her head on her mother's shoulder as Callie held her in her arms and swayed them back and forth.

In the past few months, Charlee had started calling her _Ma_ instead of _Ma-ie_. And just like Arizona had said on the little girl's birthday seven months ago, she missed it, but she would happily take to being called anything by her little girl.

"Fly,"

"No, baby," Callie patted her on the back. "Mommy has had a long day and she's tired, we'll fly tomorrow, okay?"

"Fly," she raised her head to look at her mother with a pout. "Fly."

"Baby," she sighed, looking over to her wife who couldn't stop giggling. Arizona had told her she would come to regret playing superhero all the time and the day had come many months ago, but Callie never had the heart to tell her daughter no more than twice. "After dinner," she bounced her in her arms. She knew her daughter didn't understand, but still, she tried. "We'll eat spaghetti, carve a pumpkin, have a bath, and then we'll put your Wonder Woman sleeper on and we'll fly." She said kissing her daughters cheek, trying to make the little girl forget about it. "Okay?" She asked, kissing her all over, causing the toddler to belly laugh at her mommy.

"I remember when you used to do that to me," Arizona said, coming to stand behind her two favorite brunettes'"

"Are you jealous?" Callie slightly turned her head to look at her wife's face which was perched on her shoulder.

"Totally,"

"Mama's jealous Charlee," she turned to face her wife. "What should we do, Wonder Woman?" She asked her daughter.

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle when her daughter reached out and poked her lips with her index finger before slinging herself in her arms. "Whoa there," she caught the little one.

"What do you say, Wonder Woman? Should we show mama how much we love her?" She questioned, not long after the words left her mouth Charlee kissed Arizona's cheek. "Love you kisses," Callie grinned, when she saw bright blue eyes wink at her. "Ready?" She asked her daughter, causing her to pat the blonde's cheek. "Go," she laughed when she saw the little girl plant several open mouth kisses on the woman's cheek. "My turn," she said, grabbing her wife's cheeks and planting several open mouth kisses of her own all over the woman's face while Charlee and Arizona giggled at her.

"Oh, wow," Arizona exclaimed once the kisses ceased. "Those made me feel so loved," she hugged her daughter close. "Thank you, princess." She kissed her daughters cheek. "And thank you, mommy," she pulled her wife in by the hem of her shirt and pecked her red lips.

"Anytime baby," she purred against pink lips. Before slightly tilting her head to the right to bring their lips together in a slow open mouthed kiss.

It didn't take Arizona but a second to slip her tongue into her wife's mouth as she placed her hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss, until Charlee pressed her forehead to both her mother's cheeks, breaking them from their intimate moment.

"I guess I should go check my sauce," she said pulling back from her wife. "Dinner should be ready in about fifteen," she said, putting the girl down so she can go off and play before it became too dark out. "You want a salad?"

"Yeah, I'll make our salads," Callie insisted.

"No," she declined. "You stay out here and play with her for a few more minutes; I'll call you when it's ready."

"No, I was supposed to cook tonight, the least I can do is prepare the salad."

"Okay, but you have to convince the monster to come in."

"Easy peasy," she waved her wife and tried to wrangle in their daughter.

Most of their days consisted of exactly this. On the days Callie and Arizona worked all day they'd go pick up their daughter from Barbara and Daniels house before traveling home and getting the little one fed and bathed so they could try to get a few minutes alone with each other, but sometimes those intimate moments felt like they were few between, however neither woman complained.

It was nights like this that Arizona treasured the most.

Nights where they would share family time before having dinner and playing with their daughter until she would tire down enough to drag her away for bath time quickly followed by a bedtime story read by both the women until the toddler was out like a light, and that was when mommy and mama time usually came into play. Usually by eight o'clock they were finally able to sat down and enjoy a glass of wine, catch up on their DVR or practice some baby making.

After Charlee's first birthday party, they decided to try for another baby again, but wanted to hold off until fall because they wanted to enjoy the summer with their daughter before the stress of conceiving commenced.

Callie had been on the shots for a few weeks now and Monday they were supposed to go see a doctor about making a baby and neither woman could be more excited.

She was actually going to have a check up to make sure her body was ready, and then the baby making would commence. Either way, they were extremely excited at the thought of bringing more love into their tiny family.

Callie had eventually rounded up her one and a half year old after a crying fit and brought her into the house so she could help her wife finish dinner.

The only way she could get the young one to calm down was to buckle her into her high chair and let her go to town on her spaghetti while they finished up the salad.

After enjoying a nice family dinner, Arizona had grabbed their daughter and cleaned her up a little while Callie cleaned the mess she had made up.

They had fallen into a perfect rhythm with everyday home life. Someone would always take charge of cleaning their daughter up while the other would clean up after dinner.

Finally getting everything squared away after supper, they went out to the patio since it was still warm out, and prepared a spot in the grass to carve their pumpkin with their daughter.

"Okay, Char," Arizona said after cutting the top off their pumpkin while Callie kept her daughter still on her lap while her wife maneuvered the knife through the squash. "Time to get messy." She said as the girl stood up from her place on her mommy's lap and looked inside the hole.

"Please tell me she's not going to be the prissy kid that's too good to get her hands messy," Callie watched as her daughter stepped back when Arizona pulled some of the guts of the squash out. "Her mom's a surgeon. I love getting my hands messy," she said, sticking her hand inside the pumpkin and pulling out the insides. "Help mama, Bug," she said, placing some of the guts on her daughters hand which caused the girl to scrunch her face and try to sling the slimy mess off her hands before letting out a whimper.

"Oh lord, this is going to be a long night," she laughed as the two cleaned out the pumpkin while Charlee sat down on the blanket near the dogs completely uninterested in the pumpkin.

Spending a good ten minutes scraping the guts and thinning out the squash, they hadn't paid much attention to the girl sitting beside them who had begun to experiment with the slim or that was until Callie got smack right in the face with some seeds and slim.

"Charlee," Arizona looked up when she heard her wife yelp out in surprise. "No, baby," she giggled when she saw her wife with goop all over her cheek, nose and opened mouth.

"I just got bitch slapped with pumpkin guts," Callie whispered in surprise. "By a one year old."

"Calliope, your mouth," Arizona picked some up from the small trash bag they had placed them in and slung more at her wife.

The brunette's mouth fell open in shock when her wife slung the insides all over her face. "You two are just mean," she pouted as the picked the slim off her face. "You're lucky I want to get this finished to we can enjoy a glass of wine and carve our own pumpkin that isn't a cartoon," she said cleaning her face. "So, I will let this slid for now, no promises for later though," she pointed.

"You better not," Arizona eyed her, knowing good and well that Callie would rub it in her face later if she had the chance. "No sexy time for you."

"You can't resist this," Callie slid her hands down the side of her body and threw her head back with a laugh when her wife rolled her eyes. "You know it's true."

"Maybe so, but I can bring you to the edge and leave you hanging there begging for mercy," she winked at her wife before grabbing her daughter to sit her down between her legs so they could start carving her pumpkin.

"That would be so mean," she huffed. "But I'm not opposed to it," she threw the guts in her wife's face. "I'm sure I'll have fun in the process," she laughed.

"Wait until I get my hands on you," she growled wiping her face off, then grabbing Charlee's Mickey pattern she had picked out earlier in the day. "You will beg like you've never begged before."

""Mmmm..." Callie wiggled in her seat at the thought.

Finally settling down, the two moms carved the pumpkin with help from the little munchkin in the beginning, but before they were even able to show her the finished product of Mickey Mouse trick-or-treating, the little Latina had fallen asleep between her mama's legs.

Cleaning up the mess in the back yard, they took the little girl and cleaned her up the best they could without waking her up. After putting her down for the night they returning back outside to have some quiet time as they carved their pumpkin together.

"I got Aria's wedding invitation out if the mail today," Arizona sat down on the lounger between her wife's legs after she sat the baby monitor down on the table.

"Oh, yeah," Callie asked, grabbing her wine glass and sipping the red liquid while her wife snuggled into her.

Addison had warned her to stay away from alcohol, but told the brunette that a glass here or there once in a while was okay as long as she didn't make a habit of it. "She said she mailed it a few days ago. It's still a little early in my opinion but to each their own."

"She's excited, Calliope. It's a Christmas wedding," Arizona pointed out. "It's less than two months; I remember how excited we were right before our big day. Don't you?"

"Of course, I wish I could re-live some of those days; they were fun, she said roaming her hand down the woman's sides.

"They were, but I wouldn't give up the now." She laid her head back on her wife's shoulder.

"Me neither." She said, placing her glass down on the small table beside her so she could hug her wife from behind. "Hey," she recalled her wife digging around in a box when she came home. "What else came in the mail? Was it our costumes?"

"Oh that," the blonde nervously said. "Promise you won't be mad?"

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good." Callie leaned back in the seat.

"It was our costumes." She confirmed, turning to gaze at her wife beautiful wife.

"I feel a, but coming,"

"But the crazy thing is, they," she threw up her hands, acting like she was annoyed. "Sent the wrong costumes for some odd reason, but hey, they still fit, so I can't complain." She shrugged.

Callie could tell her wife was feeding her a bunch of bull. She knew Arizona too well to know she was lying. "We're all supposed to match, Arizona. You said I could choose our outfit and I did. You said you were fine with my choice."

"I was," she insisted. "I am... but..." She nervously bit on her lip. "Please don't be mad." She implored.

"But…" Callie waited for her to confess.

"I saw something else, and I may have ordered them instead."

"Arizona," she whined. Not that she was surprised because she suspected her wife wasn't content with her choice, but she left it up to her and she chose.

"Wait until you see them, babe. You'll fall in love with Charlee's." She jumped up to retrieve the box.

"Why am I not surprised?" The Latina asked when she saw her wife walking back outside with a box in hand and a huge smile on her face. "I knew you wouldn't order my choice," she huffed, trying to make her wife feel slightly bad, but apparently Arizona was too excited to notice. "All I can say is it better not be anything Disney."

"Look at this," Arizona ignored her wife's words and pulled out the toddler Dumbo costume out of the bag. "She will be the cutest elephant to walk the face of this plant." She just knew Charlee would look adorable in the outfit.

"Oh my god," she couldn't help but giggle. "She will be so cute," she took the suit from her wife and held it up, realizing something. "Oh no," she looked to the blonde and shook her head. "No,"

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be sexy cat woman, you're supposed to be sexy Robin and Charlee is supposed to be adorable batgirl," she insisted. "I don't want to be an elephant."

"Oh no," she shook her head. "That would be ridiculous," She shook her head.

"Well then what are we?" She asked, while the blonde dug around in the box. "I am a sexy circus ringmaster," she pulled out the long red jacket and short black skirt along with the hat out of the box.

"Oooo," Callie could see her wife wearing the piece now. "That's hot, baby," she purred. "But what am I?"

"You," she said putting the outfit aside and grabbing the last costume. "Are Timothy Q. Mouse," she said pulling out the mouse ears and red hat and jacket out of the box.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Arizona Michelle, no way," she protested. "I was supposed to be sexy cat woman. If I can't be cat woman, I am going to be your sexy ringmaster," she snatched up the costume off the table. "You can be Timothy Q. Mouse," she said, taking the ears from the blonde and placing them on her head.

"Are you mad?" Arizona asked, giving her wife her best puppy dog face.

"Well, I had big plans for the cat woman suit after we went trick-or-treating," she shrugged. "But I guess that doesn't matter now."

"But you can be the sexy ringmaster," she reiterated. "You would make a hot ringmaster."

"I can be ringmaster and you're the mouse?"

"I'll be the mouse."

"Okay, if..."

"Only..." Arizona interrupted her. "If you still continue with your plans of the cat suit." She blushed slightly at the thought of her hot wife wearing the black leather.

"Okay, but you make it up to me tonight!"

"Hell yeah, deal," she grinned, sitting the items down on the table and stepping in closer to her wife. "Wanna start right now?" She asked, gently brushing her fingers over her wife's clothed breasts, immediately seeing Callie's nipple harden at her touch.

Callie couldn't find the words, so she nodded her head vigorously while the blonde teased her.

"We don't have to carve a pumpkin tonight; Charlee's is enough, right?" Arizona squinted her eyes seductively before pulling the brunette in.

"Oh yeah," Callie agreed, when her wife started teasing her other breast too. "Mickey mouse is plenty," she purred as she leaned in to kiss her wife's waiting lips.

"Good," she breathed against her mouth.

"Very good," Callie bend down and wrapped her arms around the back of the blonde's thighs, picking her up and getting her to wrap her legs around her waist.

"Hungry?" Arizona giggled, tightening her limbs around the woman's body while Callie started kissing all over her chest and up her neck.

"It's been too long," she said, walking them inside the house while Arizona pulled their faces together to bring their lips in an intimate dance.

"It's only been a few days."

"Exactly," Callie whispered, as she made her way through the house with her wife wrapped around her.

"Oww..." Arizona squalled out when Callie ran into the corner of the wall.

"Sorry," she laughed, as she let go of her wife so they could make their way upstairs.

"Come on," she took the woman's hand and rushed up the stairs to their room where only the light shining from the street lit up the room enough to find their way to the mattress and tumble down on the bed together after disposing of their shirts.

So," Arizona said, rolling on top of her wife and straddled her waist. "I think I have," she murmured while dragging her finger over the Latina's bra covered breasts, eliciting a shiver from the woman beneath her. "Some making up to do," she whispered, leaning down and gently kissing the spot between her wife's mounds.

"Mmm..." Callie hummed in agreement while Arizona slowly kissed a trail up to the top swell of her left breast before pulling her black garment down exposing her hardened peak.

Seeing her wife's tongue slowly peek out between pink lips sent pleasure straight to her core with anticipation.

Arizona glanced up at her wife when she saw the chill bumps make its presence known on her wife's body before smiling and slowly gliding her tongue over the bud.

"Ooooh...baby," The brunette moaned with pleasure, arching her back off the bed, pushing her breasts into her wife's touch. Gently, she brought her hand up and placed it behind the blonde's neck to keep her in place as the woman had moved and pulled the other side of the martial down to exposed her other breast as she continued to suck her nipple into her mouth.

Callie couldn't take much more of the blonde's teasing. She loved when Arizona took her time, but tonight she needed her wife and wasn't in a mood for thirty minutes of foreplay even though it was both of their favorite part of the night.

Just as the Latina gathered enough strength to turn the tables on her wife, a phone started ringing on the bedside table.

"No, no, no. We have a deal," she whined when Arizona detached herself away from her nipple with a loud pop.

"I'm just checking," Arizona sat up, still straddling her wife's legs. "If it's not Teddy, I won't answer," she said, leaning down to kiss the woman's pouting lips. "I have to, Calliope."

"I know," she said, blindly reaching for the phone herself. "Hello?" Callie answered when she saw it was their friend. "Yeah," she breathed as she listened to the man on the other line. "She's here." She confirmed. "Okay, see you soon." Callie huffed as she threw the phone down on the mattress.

"Well?" Arizona asked, looking down at her wife who didn't show much emotion.

"We better get going," she said smacking her hand on the blonde's thighs.

"Really," Arizona perked up.

"Yeah, baby Jax is coming," Callie grinned. "Her water broke about an hour ago; she wants us to meet them at the hospital."

"Oh..." Arizona's eyes widened. "Finally," she grinned in excitement. Teddy was now almost two weeks over due and they had been trying to wait patiently for the woman to drop the baby boy out already. "We're about to be aunties, Calliope," she leaned down and kissed her wife's lips. "I love you," Arizona never imagined her life would be like this. Six years ago she wasn't fond of the idea of having a kid much less planning for more, and she definitely didn't expect to be an aunt, but now she wouldn't have it any other way.

"We are," Callie confirmed. "I love you too," she smacked her on the hips to get her to move. "Let's go prepare to meet our nephew."


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

 **The River, Christmas episode**

* * *

"Did you pack her quilt?" Arizona asked as she went through the list she had jotted down on her iPad for their trip.

So much had happened since Halloween, they had become aunts for the first time to a seven pound eight ounce baby boy named Jax, and they had also been trying to expand their own family which had been unsuccessful and it was weighing heavy on them both.

"Yes, Arizona," she huffed. "It's in the carry on," Callie said as she walked into the room with a few folded clothes in her hands. "So, most of Charlee's gifts we already purchased for Christmas, we're just going to leave them here and buy more in Miami?" She asked, making sure they were on the same page because lately is seemed they were off balanced.

"I guess so," Arizona shrugged.

They had bought most of Charlee's Christmas gifts when they were under the assumption of taking Carlos's private jet to Miami, but they didn't know Aria was flying some of her friends in the same day on that very plane, so Callie and her family were stuck with first class on Delta airlines.

She wasn't the happiest when her father called to tell her that she couldn't use the plane to make the trip. They had purchased most of their daughter's gifts for Christmas and now they couldn't bring them along, it was too much of a hassle. On top of that, it was hard enough traveling across country with a toddler much less a toddler on a crowded plane, but she had done it before and she could do it again.

The holiday was only days away and bringing with it was Aria's wedding date. Callie's sister had chosen a Christmas Eve wedding so the couple was spending the holiday in Miami with the brunette's family.

At first Arizona was a little resistant because she didn't want to spend the holiday away from her parents, but she knew that they needed to be there for her sister-in-law's big day. Aria had become a sister to her like Teddy had and there was no way she would miss it, however, she hated leaving her parents alone without anyone to celebrate the occasion with.

Luckily for her, Callie informed that her sister had invited her parents, and Barbara and Daniel gladly accepted the invitation. They didn't want to miss a holiday with their grand-baby, so if they had to fly across the country to do so, they would.

"Your shots," the blonde remembered. "I need to grab them, and I think we should be ready as soon as you finish here, babe." She double checked everything on the list.

"Umm, about that," Callie looked up to her wife, before finally voicing her concern. She knew her wife wouldn't be happy, but she couldn't help it. "I stopped taking them."

"Umm... come again?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm not taking the shots anymore," she walked back into the closet to get the rest of her clothes hoping to end the conversation.

Arizona was taken aback by this news, she had been administering the brunette's shots up until about a week ago when Callie said she could handle them from here on out, which kind of surprised her because her wife wanted to administer all of hers when they tried for Charlee. She just wanted to be a part of that with Callie, too.

"Wha... what are you talking about, Calliope," she felt her face redden at the news. Why would she just up and decide something like this without talking about it?

"I'm done." Callie shrugged.

"Umm... I'm not sure I understand this," she scoffed as she stood up and followed the woman into their closet.

This wasn't how they ever went about doing things, so she was floored the brunette had made a decision without her. "What the hell do you mean you're not taking the shots anymore?" She said trying to keep from getting too upset.

"It means, I'm not taking the shots anymore, Arizona." The Latina stated bluntly.

"We don't decide huge things without discussing them first, Callie. Why would you up and decide something that big without talking to me? This involves both of us!" She insisted. "This is my life too, don't you think that's something you should talk to me about since I am your wife."

"Umm, no," she shook her head and went back to grabbing her clothes. "I really don't."

"Uhh... Yes." She said in agitation.

"No, it's not, Arizona. It's my body. If I don't want to take them, I'm not taking them, case closed."

Whoa, she couldn't believe Callie was being like this. She couldn't imagine how upset Callie would have been if she did that to her when she was trying to get pregnant with Charlee.

"So, that's it?" She asked, defeated with her hands on her hips.

"That's it." She repeated.

"What is going on with you, Calliope?" The blonde asked sadly when the woman turned and looked at her. "This past week or so, you don't even want talk to me... and don't even get me started on your little reasons of why you make excuses not to sleep in the bed with me," She crossed her arms as she stepped further into the closet. "I may have been born in the dark, but it wasn't last night. You've been avoiding me any chance you can get. I have laid in bed those two nights by myself, trying and trying to think of what I may have said or done to upset you, and for the life of me I keep coming up empty, Callie. If I have done something just tell me and I'll apologize or make it right, but I can't do any of those things if you don't tell me what is going on," she announced.

"I told you I feel asleep in the rocker with Charlee the other day and never stirred." She sighed. She knew she was being a little harsh lately, but Arizona wanted to talk about things after they were in bed for the night and she didn't want to talk. Talking wouldn't change things, talking only seemed to make it worse for her.

"And a few days before that," Arizona asked. "I came downstairs to find you asleep on the couch and I woke you up and asked you to come to bed with me, but did you?" She asked waiting on her wife to reply. "There was a time just weeks ago that you'd rather stay up all night than sleep without me. I don't know what changed for you," she continued, her tone becoming softer. "Nothing has for me. I have tossed and turned both of those nights because I can't sleep without you, but for some reason our bed is not big enough for you lately and it seems you can't stand the thought of me touching you."

"That's not it," she said seeing the hurt she had caused in her wife's eyes. She didn't mean to cause her any heartache, what she was currently feeling was enough for the both of them. "I love you, Arizona," she stepped closer to grab her wife's hand. "You know that, baby."

"That's the first time you have said you loved me in over a week. You have a terrible way of showing it lately, Callie." She swallowed, looking down at their hands. This was the first time in days the Latina willingly touched her.

"It's not you, honey," the brunette said swiping the blonde's stray hair out of her eyes. "It's all me. You didn't do anything," She insisted. "I love you."

"Well what is with you then? Because lately it seems that nothing that goes on in this house pleases you."

"I don't know," Callie sighed. "I just feel so on edge lately, and I hate it. Yesterday I went to brush my teeth and the toothpaste fell off the bristles and it pissed me off so bad I threw the brush in the trash and refused to brush my teeth. I know it's stupid things that have been pissing me off and I don't know why, but it infuriates me."

"Are you depressed or is something more going on? What is it?" She asked, placing her hands on the brunette's waist.

"I don't think so," she shrugged. "I'm just drained and stressed."

"Why are you stressed? Is there something I can do to help?"

"Just with everything lately," she shook her head. Every time she thought about it she just wanted to lock herself up in her bedroom and cry.

"It's because of your last doctor's appointment, isn't it?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth Callie tensed up before taking a step back out of her arms.

Great, here we go again.

"Everything is fine, Callie. Addie said..."

"Don't," she held her hand up to stop her. "I know what she said, but I'm telling you, this is my body, I know if something's wrong, and I feel there is," she whispered turning her head from the blonde; she couldn't talk about it with her right now. "I can't give you what you want, so I don't need you around trying to reassure or comfort me right now, so just... stop." She demanded.

"There's nothing wrong, Calliope. These things take time," Arizona tried to stay calm, but it was pissing her off Callie was pushing her away.

"Stop, Arizona," she shook her head and turned around to finish collecting her clothes.

"Can we at least talk about it?" She wanted Callie to know that she had not disappointed or let her down in any way.

Addison had told them that Callie was perfectly fine, it just took some people longer to get pregnant than others, but the brunette wasn't buying it.

"No, no we can't. We're not talking about it. I don't want to talk about it. Talking does not change anything."

"We're at least going to talk about the shots."

"No we're not, Arizona," Callie said angrily as she pulled some clothes down off the shelf. "There is nothing to talk about. I'm not taking the shots, end of discussion."

"Oh, no," she scoffed feeling her frustrations return tenfold. "You said that you can't give me what I want, but you can, Callie. You can take your piss poor attitude and shove it because I've had enough of it."

"This is my body, my choice, my decision. Not yours." She shot back. She knew she was being mean, but her hormones had her feels all jumbled as of late and she couldn't stand it.

Callie Robbins was a hormone casserole and a huge mess as of late.

"Wow," Arizona scoffed, standing there with her mouth hung open in shock. "We're leaving in less than an hour to go to your," she emphasized. "Parents house for the holidays, and you wait until minutes before we leave to tell me it's none of my business if we have another child together or not," tears welling in her eyes. "Maybe you should take a step back and spend the next thirty minutes thinking about...what you just said to me," she said, trying to hide her emotions, but it wasn't happening. "Hell, maybe you should just take this trip to Miami yourself while I just stay here because apparently my being around you only pisses you off anymore," she wiped her eyes, walked out of the closest and exited the bedroom she shared with her wife as she tried to reel in her frustrations.

She wanted to say some not so nice things to Callie, but she knew it wouldn't be a pleasant six hour flight if they were even angrier with each other.

Callie didn't regret what she had said or done until she heard the hurt in her wife's voice when she stormed out of the room. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her like that.

Arizona was right; she should have talked about it, but she just couldn't handle talking about it or taking the shots right now. She just needed a break.

Sighing, she dropped the pants on the floor she had gathered, and took a few steps backward until her back collided with the wall of the enclosed space. Sliding down, she let her tears come yet again just like she did the night she spent downstairs on the couch and the night she fell asleep in Charlee's room in the rocker.

It seemed like she was nothing but a disappointment to herself and her wife lately and this time was no different.

* * *

Pulling herself back together after a few minutes, Callie packed the rest of the things, and was met downstairs by her wife and daughter.

After allowing herself some time to think, she wanted to talk to Arizona and apologize, but the blonde wasn't having much to do with that seeing as she kept herself busy piddling around in the kitchen, so Callie gave her space and spent some one and one time with their daughter on the floor of the family room until Barbara and Daniel arrived.

After carry their luggage out to the SUV, they all piled in and headed to the airport to catch their flight to Miami. Everyone held a conversation with one another, except Arizona. She remained quiet the whole ride to the airport just like she had for the last twenty minutes or so at home. The blonde had yet to say anything else to Callie unless it was something to do with their daughter or the flight.

Thankfully, it didn't take but a few minutes to get to SeaTac and before they knew it they were making their way to boarding.

"Arizona," Callie whispered after they buckled in their seats on the plane. The blonde was still quiet and it was eating her.

She knew her wife hated flying and she always liked to hold onto her while they took off, but Callie wasn't sure if she should or not.

Rubbing her sweaty hands down her thighs as she hesitated whether to even touch the woman beside her or not, she decided to just grab her hand anyway. She hadn't ever seen the blonde this mad before, and she felt terrible that she was the cause of it.

"No," Arizona said, taking her hand out of the Latinas, causing the woman's hand to move to her leg. "I love you, so much, Calliope, but I don't like you right now," she said taking her hand off her leg. "And I sure as hell don't want you touching me at the moment."

That hurt a lot more than she would admit, but she couldn't blame her wife for feeling as so. She had been acting like a brat lately, but she wanted to apologize for it. "Well, you're here with me, I think we..."

"Just to clarify," Arizona stopped her. "I'm not going to be with you. I'm here to be with my family, for Aria and for Charlee. She doesn't deserve to spend Christmas with only one parent because the other is being an ass. So yeah, I'm here, but you're not the reason."

"I'm your family too," she heard Callie whisper before pulling her hoody over her head to have a private moment.

Arizona knew two wrongs didn't make a right and making Callie feel like she felt didn't help anyone especially them. "Please," she sighed when she heard the brunette crying. "This is going to be a long flight as it is, let's just..." She stopped, feeling her own tears threatening again. "I matter, Callie," she said sniffing back tears; she couldn't keep it in any longer. She was just thankful they were on the back of the plane so they didn't look like two idiots up front crying over each other. "How could you tell me that I didn't?"

"I don't know," the brunette whispered as more tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of bringing her wife to tears. "I'm sorry."

"This is about me also. This is my dream too, but you dismissed me like I don't matter to you or any future baby you'd have."

"I'm sorry," Callie said again. She was grateful that Barbara and Daniel offered to keep Charlee with them during the flight because she knew things with Arizona were going to be tense during the trip.

"I don't believe you are, you dismissed me," Arizona said again boldly as she wiped her eyes. "You said sorry three days ago and guess what, you just said sorry again," she whispered, trying to keep her voice down. "I don't know what it is that I keep doing to piss you off, but I'm tired of it. I'm so tired of fighting with you, Callie. Maybe..." She breathed.

"Maybe what," Callie finally looked over at her for the first time in minutes.

"Maybe I should go stay at my parents' for a few days when we get back. I'll give you some space to... I don't know," She let out a defeated sigh, "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm trying to be understanding, but you won't talk to me."

"Oh, so you're... you want to leave me?" she said while another round of tears instantly formed at her wife's words. "Because I've been cranky for a week," She clarified.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed back the tears. She couldn't even think about Arizona leaving their home for a day much less three because of her. "I don't know what more to say bedsides I'm truly sorry."

"You said that already." Arizona sighed, leaning her head back against the head rest and peering outside the window hoping to take her mind off everything.

"No," Callie shook her head. "You're not leaving me," she dried her eyes.

"God," she rolled her head back on her shoulders. "You really think that little of me? I'm not leaving you just because you've been cranky, Callie. But, maybe you just need some space from me and you don't know how to say it without hurting my feelings or something. I don't know," she shrugged. "Because you won't talk to me," She growled.

"I'm trying to talk now."

Arizona couldn't help but glance over to her wife. "Only," she leaned in and whispered. "Because I've had enough," She said as she felt the plane start down the runway.

Damn it! She hated flying.

Callie didn't say anything. She knew her wife hated flying and she sure as hell didn't like to breath, much less talk during takeoff, so she just kept quiet in her seat until they were up in the air.

"I know I've been terrible," Callie finally admitted after they'd been in the air for several silent minutes. "I know," she insisted looking over to her wife whom was staring out the window. She knew the blonde hated looking out and seeing nothing but clouds, but yet, here she was doing it. "Arizona, please don't be mad," she sighed, knowing she was pissed. "I'm sorry, sweetie, and I'm not just saying it because you said you're fed up. It's just those shots have been making me so crazy. I mean look at me, I was yelling at Charlee last week. I just get so frustrated with myself," she said taking the woman's hand again and not letting her pull away when the blonde tried. "I'm always the reasonable one, you're the one who is always the stricter one," she exhaled. Arizona may be letting her hold her hand, but she wasn't turning to listen to her. "Look at me please," she asked. "I don't know what's wrong," she whispered, hearing the blonde sniff back some tears. "Come here," she pulled her closer to her, thankful that Arizona willingly came. "My hormones just feel out of whack and," she said, holding the woman in her arms. "It's no you, okay?" She said, stroking her hair. "I honestly feel like crying all the time no matter what is happening around me. And I guess I'm taking my frustrations out on you because... you're the one that's always there no matter what. You're always there for me. I love you, I don't mean to hurt you, babe." She whispered as the woman buried her face into her chest.

"I feel like you do, Callie," she whispered. "You're not just being mean; you're saying things that hurt, things that will be hard to forget. How on earth could you basically say that I didn't have a voice in making a baby with you?" She pulled back as the brunette wiped her tears away with her hand. "If I would have said that when we were trying to conceive Charlee how would you feel?"

"I'd be devastated,"

"Do you know how insecure you were about your place in her life?" She asked, receiving a nod. "I did nothing but support you and tell you how much you mattered. Why can't I get the same thing in return?" She asked as tears still escaped. "I never thought you of all people would make me question my place in one of our future baby's life."

"That was never my intention," Callie shook her head feeling awful that she had made Arizona feel this way.

"So, on top of you being angry lately, now..." She shrugged, debating on whether to say how she felt. "I worry that what if something happens down the road and you have a child... I won't feel like it's mine."

"Of course it would be yours. I don't want any of this, Arizona, if you're not by my side." She persisted as Arizona just put her head down. "I'm a bitch, I get it."

"I know it's your body, I do, Callie," she breathed. "I would never make you or ask you to do anything you really didn't want to do, but we're married and having a baby together is a decision that both of us agreed to, so you can't just expect me to be okay with it when you say it's not in your plan anymore. You should have come to me and said that you didn't want to do it anymore," she looked over at the brunette who immediately searched her eyes. "All you had to do was talk to me, but instead you did this on your own like what I want doesn't matter to you. You are the one that insisted we try right now, and I know it didn't take much, but you got me on board. Now I'm excited and can't wait until the actual day that you are pregnant with our baby," she paused letting her words sink in with the brunette.

"I couldn't wait to see if you'll come up with some crazy way to surprise me or if we find out together," Arizona said searching brown eyes, too. "I've already pictured you in my mind chasing Charlee around the living room during the evenings, trying to play with her even though you're tired and having a hard time bending over because your back hurts and your belly is in the way. I can see it, even now. I can't keep my eyes off of you," the vision appearing clearer and clearer in her head as she talked. "You have your hair in a messy bun, with sweats and a tank top on with your huge baby bump poking out from underneath the hem of your shirt because it won't fit anymore," she sadly smiled at her. "And then at night I'll want to kiss and caress every square inch of your beautiful pregnant body because the site of you growing my baby inside of you is the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed," she nodded at her wife who was now crying. "But you complain that you're so exhausted, so I concede and give you a back rub instead so you can do it all over the next day," she exhaled, sadness evident in her face. "That vision... it just melts my heart. I could spend the rest of my life watching it over and over, but now you tell me it's not going to happen," she whispered. "So, I'm sorry if I'm crushed and disappointed by you right now." She watched as the tears only continued to come harder down her wife's face.

"Oh, Ari," Callie slumped in her seat as she buried her head in her hands and cried when she heard her talk about what their future would be like. She could picture everything Arizona explained so vividly and it sounded exactly like her vision she wanted to come to fruition. She never thought her wife had become so invested already. "That's all I ever want," She said between breaths. "I just want to make you happy."

Arizona pulled the crying woman into her arms just as she saw the stewardess walking down the aisle. Both of them had been a blubbering mess, so the woman probably thought they were crazy.

"Can I get her anything?" The woman asked worriedly.

"A blanket," Arizona asked. "And two glasses of red wine, please?" She said as Callie buried her head in her chest.

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded and quickly walked away.

"I'm really sorry," the brunette said after she was able to calm herself down a few moments later. "I just... I didn't think it through I guess. I didn't know you'd be so upset, and hearing what you pictured... I... I'm such an idiot," she mumbled into the blonde's body.

"I know," Arizona agreed, hugging the woman as they both let out a small laugh. "You make me happy, Callie, it's impossible for me to be happier with you, it just can't happen," she implored. "However, my heart can become fuller if we have more babies, but you can't make me any happier than I already am because I love you and you love me," she said kissing brown locks. "Well... I'm happy, except when you're grumpy then you just make me grumpy, too, but that's what a marriage is. It's all about ups and downs and choosing to stick around and fight because that's what you do when you love someone."

I do," Callie mumbled as she snaked her arm around the blonde's. "I love you with all my heart." She said, pressing her cheek to her wife's chest. "Please, forgive me, Arizona," she whispered. "I've been a bitch."

"Stop talking about my wife like that," she hated when Callie said that about herself even if she was being a bitch. "We have a lot to discuss."

She knew there was still something more to Callie's behavior, she felt it.

"I know," Callie said as the woman brought them a blanket and two glasses of wine. "Can we just... get through Christmas first? I just want to enjoy the holiday before I have to worry about taking shots again. They hurt," she sat up in her seat and wiped her eyes, small relief evident in both their voices.

"I'm not going to ask you to do it if it's something you don't want to do." She said taking the glass of wine and having a healthy drink.

"We'll talk, okay? As soon as Aria's wedding and Christmas is over. We'll talk. I promise," she insisted. "Can we push everything to the side? Only for a few days, so we can spend the next few days without tension. I don't want to worry about anything except making this a good Christmas for our baby girl," she looked at her wife. She could tell Arizona wasn't found of putting it off, but she wasn't ready to get into details with more of her feelings yet. She just wanted to enjoy the holidays first. "I promise you; as soon as it's over I'll talk to you until we're both blue in the face."

"Okay," Arizona agreed. "But you need to take that time and think about what you want. I don't want to drop it now only to have you tell me after the holiday that you don't know what you want to do," she insisted. "I know what I want, but I need to know what it is that you truly want."

"Okay..." She nodded her head. "I-I don't want you to leave our home even if it is just for a night. I don't want that. It's our home; no one should ever have to leave because we're upset. That's why we have such a big house," there was no way she could handle it if she had caused the blonde to be so upset she couldn't even stay in the same house with her during the night. "There's plenty of room where you can have space when we get back if you're still mad, but you won't be," she insisted. "You won't, we'll talk and we'll figure it out. Okay?" She looked sincerely at her.

Arizona couldn't help but bashfully smile at the woman's rambling. She was still upset, but she'd willingly put things aside for now. "I can't imagine being with anyone else in this world, Calliope," she breathed as the woman wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in this time. "But you drive me insane sometimes."

"But, you love me, though?" She asked, kissing the blonde's head, relieved that the air was clearer around them. "Right,"

"But, I love you," Arizona confirmed, kissing the woman's clothed chest. "Go get our baby, so we can spend a little quality time together."

"Okay," Callie kissed her forehead and got up to get their daughter for a little family time before landing in Miami to only have to pass her off to the baby hogs she often likes refer to as her parents.

* * *

After collecting Charlee, the small family relaxed and watched Christmas movies with their little girl until they were wheels down in Miami.

After landing, everyone made their way to the Torres Estates where Lucia had prepared dinner before they settled for the evening.

After eating and unpacking, they all conjured out on the veranda where Carlos had made a fire to sit around and enjoy before turning in for the night.

Callie found herself getting a little upset at times because this was the first time back in Miami since her Nana's passing a little over a year ago. Sitting outback was one of her grandmother's favorite things to do in the evening and the woman's presence was greatly missed.

During their time outside enjoying the warm December evening, Callie grabbed her wife by the hand and headed down to her Nana's old house to reminisce. The inside was emptier; a lot of her grandma's personal belongs had been long distributed throughout the family, but Callie could still feel her presence there.

She found herself wondrously going through every cabinet and closet in the house not looking for anything specific, but hoping to find a piece of the woman somewhere. After spending some quite some time in the house with her wife, they grabbed their daughter from the Latina's parents' and bedded down for the night.

The morning after arriving in Miami, everyone including Aria, her soon to be husband and wedding party gathered around the Torres mansion for the wedding rehearsal and brunch.

It only took, Charlee six tries to finally make her way to the alter, but only because her Mama was seated in the front row of seats that lined the beach property with snacks in hand enticing the little girl to come to her.

After the rehearsal, the two moms' took off and did some holiday shopping, and since they were able to take Carlos's jet back home they weren't worried about how big or small the gifts were.

They had one afternoon to do all their Christmas shopping and get all the gifts wrapped before celebrating Aria's wedding on Christmas Eve.

Both girls let loose and enjoyed buying gifts for everyone. Arizona found it a little odd Christmas shopping in eighty degree weather instead of the rainy and cold temperatures that she was accustomed to in Seattle. But after a long day of shopping and a nice quiet dinner together, the married couple had returned home to wrap the load of gifts they had purchased before they retired to bed to rest up for Aria's big day.

Callie and Arizona held true to their promise to one another and put things aside to have a great holiday with their loved ones. Things were still a little awkward between them at times, but they knew it would remain until they got everything out in the open.

Arizona had already told her wife everything she needed, but she felt Callie was still holding something back and she couldn't help but wonder once in a while what else was going on, however, she couldn't put her finger on it.

She didn't get to study about it for long because their holiday week had been so hectic and before they could even register how fast the days were passing Christmas Eve was already upon them, and all the guests had arrived and were seated for the nuptials where Arizona found herself amongst them in the front row of the seats waiting to bribe her daughter to walk down the aisle with treats just like they rehearsed the previous day.

She watched her brunette wife instruct their daughter to come to her.

"Mama," Charlee yelled before running down the runway to her in a red poofy satin dress that was covered in bright sparkly red sequences over the bodice adorned with a red silk sash tied around her waist to top off her look.

She didn't leave flowers in her wake as instructed, but to Arizona, she stole the show anyway or that was until her wife walked down the aisle in an elegant one shoulder bodice emerald green dress and winked at her just before the bride made her grand entrance.

Aria looked absolutely exquisite in her dress, but Arizona couldn't seem to take her eyes off her crying wife during the whole ceremony.

Callie was the same way.

When the bride and groom started to read their vows, she couldn't help but keep glancing over at her wife who was sitting beside her parents. Arizona looked stunning in her beaded empire waist, elegant sweetheart red chiffon floor length dress.

Callie loved her wife in red; she said it brought out the blue in her eyes and highlighted her blonde hair. She could never take her eyes away from her when she was wearing the bright color.

Hearing her sister read her vows made Callie relive her wedding day all over again, and the memory brought tears to her eyes.

Hearing her daughter's light whimpers during the ceremony caused her to look over to see her trying to wiggle out of her wife's arms as Arizona tried to shush her. The sight of the two loves of her life alone filled her heart with such joy that it brought more tears to her eyes along with a realization.

"Ma," Charlee yelled out wanting to run up to her mother.

"It's okay," Callie waved and mouthed to her wife whom let the little girl run freely to her mommy.

Picking her daughter up, she kissed her on the temple and held her close all the while not taking the smile off her face.

Her family may be small, but she was so proud to call them her own.

Near the end of the ceremony, Callie noticed Arizona's watery eyes and shot her a breathtaking smile and blew her a kiss along with a whispered 'I love you' luckily to have them returned.

She had been such an ass to the beautiful blonde sitting in front of her and she was more than ready to clear the air between them and get back to their old selves again.

She had actually had a lot of fun shopping yesterday. It was the first time they'd been able to really let loose and enjoy each other's company in a few weeks, which only made her feel worse for the childish way she had been acting as of late and that is why she was purposely going to seek her wife out and have a heart to heart with her after the reception was over. She just couldn't wait until after the holiday, she wanted to be with her wife again. 

* * *

"Arizona, honey," Barbara walked up to her daughter when she finally saw her standing alone by the open bar during the wedding reception.

The older Robbins had wanted to talk to the woman since landing in Miami two days ago and this was the first time she had been able to pull her aside. "What's been going on with you and Callie? She's seemed standoffish the other day, and she still seems a little off."

"Can we not, right now, Mom?" She sipped on her beverage as she watched her daughter run around her Aunt Aria and Uncle James like she owned the dance floor. "I'm just trying to enjoy the night."

"I'm just worried, honey," she said watching her daughter stare off.

"I don't want to get into it right now. It's Christmas, I want to just enjoy the holiday."

"I know a lot of things," she continued, not letting her daughter let things go. "And I know when something is up, Arizona Michelle." She emphasized her name. "You and Callie seem off, you are never off."

"I don't know Mama," Arizona semi lied. She knew most of what was wrong and she was trying her best to be understanding with her wife. "She's just been irritable lately," she shook her head. "She scolded Charlee the other day for something she does all the time, and I told her to cool it, and she stormed off and wouldn't come out of the bedroom for two hours. She wouldn't let me in either. She just sat in there and cried."

"What did you do?"

"What was I supposed to do? I had two of my girls crying at the same time; I calmed Charlee down. She'll always be first. Maybe Callie got more upset because I didn't run after her right off," she shrugged. "But, she knows Charlee is always first. Same with her, she would have done the same if it were her," she insisted. "After I calmed the baby down I tried to go calm her down, but she wasn't having it."

"That's not like her."

"No it's not," she sighed, she really hated that Callie had been shutting her out, but every time she tried to talk to her about it, it ended up in the brunette storming off to cry. "Usually I'm the one scolding Charlee and Callie's babying her."

"Something going on between you two, do you think she found someone on the side?" She questioned, trying to figure it out.

"Mo..." Arizona was shocked by her mother's question. She trusted her wife and she didn't think Callie would do that to her nor Charlee, but now that her mother brought it to light the thought crossed her mind unwillingly. "God," she shook her head in frustration. "That's not it at all, don't make me question things," she said agitated. "Callie wouldn't do that," she insisted. "I know what's wrong, I just... I can't do anything about it."

"Why can't you?" Barbara asked, accepting her drink from the bartender as she took a seat on the stool beside her daughter.

"Because," she looked down at the cold drink in her hand. "For some reason she won't let me, Mama," she paused. "I can't really do anything besides be there, and recently when I try to discuss it she dismisses me," she sighed. She really didn't want to get into this now especially after deciding to drop things until they got back home. "I don't know what else to do besides let her have some space," she breathed while watching her wife chase their daughter around and twirl her across the floor.

"Well, what's going on? Maybe I can help."

"No, Mama," she declined. "We'll be find," This was their problem and she didn't want her mom adding her two cents in and taking sides with either of them. "I just want her to..." She paused for a split second. "Open up to me," she realized something before finishing her drink off. "I'm going to go grab a dance with my girls before they start packing up the stage."

* * *

"Ari?" Callie had ran upstairs to change out of her gown, expecting to find the blonde, but the bedroom was void of her, so she decided to check out by the reception area.

Walking outside to her parents' back yard, Callie was in search of her woman. The last she saw her was well over thirty minutes ago when her sister and new brother-in-law made their departure for the evening.

Now, all the guests were all starting to disperse and most everyone besides family had already gone home and Charlee was down for the night, so Callie figured she could steal the woman away for a little while, but of course, she still couldn't find her.

"Has anyone seen my bride?" She asked her parents and Barbara and Daniel who were seated by a fire.

"Last I saw she grabbed a bottle of wine from the bar and took off, but that was a while ago," Carlos shrugged his shoulders gently took the little girl in his arms whom was asleep in his wife's lap.

"Hmm," her shoulders slumped. "Where could she be?"

She peered around the opened back yard. She had already looked everywhere in the house so she had to be hiding outside somewhere.

It took her several seconds, but she finally saw a small shadow sitting out by the beach, and she knew that long wavy hair whipping in the wind anywhere.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Callie whispered, slowly walking up behind the blonde who was seated in one of the white chairs that were still lining the beach where the ceremony was held.

She stood there watching the moons light dance on the waves crashing against the shore before she spoke again. "The reds, silvers, and greens, they made everything pop. It was beautiful," she stated.

Arizona hadn't even realized anyone had snuck up behind her.

She had walked down to her in-laws' beach front property and conjured to the right side where she thought she could go unnoticed for a while. "It was," she agreed.

She just wanted a little while to just free her mind from everything that had been happening lately. Watching the waves roll across the ocean always seemed to calm her soul, so this part of the beach property was the best place for that.

It was the same place next to the rocks by the shore she, Callie, Aria and James had spent the night where they had a bonfire the first time they had come to Miami together.

She and Callie had spent well over a handful of nights on this beach and every time there was a lot of love making involved. Sex on be beach with Callie was one of her favorite things to do; she couldn't help by smile every time she came down here.

"I tried to find you," Callie announced. "Our princess fell asleep on my mom's lap a little while ago," she said, slowly walking closer to her wife whom was still yet to turn and look at her. "Your dad was reading _'Twas the Night before Christmas'_ to her out by the fire and she passed out before he got to the third page," she breathed. "She was worn out; however, I think she had a great time today. She was the life of the party on that dance floor," she chuckled as the image of her nineteen month old daughter bopping around the floor with every song flashed in her head.

"She was," Arizona whispered, taking a drink of her wine she had been nursing for a while. "She loves to be the center of attention."

"She does," Callie chuckled. "My mom said I was the same way when I was her age," She said still trying to judge her wife's mood. "Oh, ahh... she and my dad asked to keep her tonight," she said, coming to stop a little behind and to the right of her wife. "I told them I'd have to talk to you first and see since its Christmas Eve after all," she breathed.

"Of course I don't mind. That way we both can play Santa without worry of her waking up and catching us."

"Okay, I'll let them know," she nodded. "I'm excited for her," she smiled, locking her hands behind her back innocently as she tried to hold a nice conversation with her wife. "She still doesn't really understand exactly what's going on, but it's still exciting for her," she continued as she sank her toes into the cool sand. "After I found out the truth about Santa, the magic of Christmas kinda faded away, ya know. But, now that we have her it's back. Just seeing the innocence in her little blue eyes as they light up at the sparkling tree, the decorations and the gifts, it's really a site to behold." She said with a shaky voice. It was killing her that there was still a cloud over them and all she wanted to do was make everything better with her wife.

"Yeah, it's something else," Arizona agreed. "I could just sit and watch her awe over everything all night," she breathed. "She knows somethings up," Arizona finally looking back at her wife for a moment. "Every time she has seen Santa this evening she squeals. It's actually pretty funny," she chuckled with a sad smile.

There were several children coming to the occasion, so Carlos decided to have Santa come and spend some time with all the kids and Charlee absolutely loved it, although she didn't want anything to do with sitting on the old man's lap.

"Yeah," she shared a laugh with her wife, but then it soon became quiet again. Callie could tell something was bothering her, so she was trying to gently ease into a conversation. "Everything went exceptionally well tonight. Aria and James looked so happy," she whispered, coming to stand beside her seated wife. "It made me think of our wedding, but I think I'll always compare every wedding I attend to ours. Nothing will ever top that day."

"She was beautiful in her dress, that's for sure." The blonde said while wondering what her wife was up to. She could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

Callie finally decided to sit in front of Arizona in the sand. "You don't mind, do you?" She looked up to the woman seated in the chair. She really couldn't blame her if she did, she had been acting terrible towards her up until a few days ago and she really wanted to make it up to her, but she didn't know where to begin. "If you want to be alone, I can go back." She gestured over her shoulder to the house.

"No, it's fine." Arizona gave her a sad smile.

"I really didn't notice Aria that much," she glanced up again. "I had my eyes on two other people."

"Who are they because I'll kick their asses," Arizona peered down to the brunette.

"They'll be no kicking their asses," she chuckled. "I think..." She debated on leaning against the woman. "I'm the one who needs her ass kicked," she whispered regretfully. "I couldn't take my eyes of you and Charlee tonight," she breathed, wanting to hold her wife's hand but she didn't know if the blonde was up for it, so she laid her arm across the Arizona's lap and gazed up to her. "You look so beautiful in your red dress," she said softly feeling a huge weight lift off her when Arizona placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"This old thing," Arizona scoffed, looking down at the dress before taking a deep breath and casting her gaze back out into the Atlantic Ocean.

Callie noticed that the blonde was having a hard time looking at her. "Ari-zona..." Her voice was uneven. "I don't like this," she said, fighting back the tears that already threatened. "We've got along great since we've been here, but you seem a little distant right now."

Arizona took a deep breath before looking down at the woman in front of her again. "I know we said we'd put things aside, but I've found myself thinking about it, I hope you have, too." The blonde stated.

"That's why I came looking for you," she whispered softly. "I've done some thinking today or maybe I should say, I came to a realization..." She gently caressed her wife's hand.

"What's that?"

"That I'm still very sorry," she blinked through the tears that collected in her eyes. "I've been so focused on what I didn't have," she shook her head and exhaled. "That I lost sight of what I do have." She said, taking the blonde's hand in hers.

"So we're going to talk about this?" Arizona questioned. "Right now," She hoped.

"I'd like to talk about this right now if you wouldn't mind," she nodded.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "How come we always have some kinda heart to heart on the beach?" She asked, finishing off the wine in her glass before standing up to move her seat out of the way.

"I don't know, maybe just the majesty of it all?" Callie shrugged. "It makes you wanna open yourself up or it does me at times."

"And now," Arizona questioned, filling her wine glass back up before taking another large sip and then placing the glass in the sand beside her wife.

"No," she shook her head as she wondered what her wife was up to. "I wanted to open up to you when I took my place at that alter earlier when I saw you sitting there looking at me," she said sadly. "I guess lately I've took things for granted... well, not things per say, I've took you and Charlee for granted lately," she said regretfully as her wife came and stood in front of her.

"Put your legs down," Arizona instructed her wife whom had her hands wrapped around her knees. "Well," she said looking down at her before lifting up her dress to straddle the brunette's thighs. "We all take things for granted sometimes." She rested on Callie's lap. "That doesn't make you a terrible mom or wife."

"I have you, and our baby girl," the brunette said placing her hands on the blonde's waist. "I had been so focused on the bigger picture of expanding our family when I needed to stay focused on what I had, and I forgot that anything else that comes our way is just a bonus."

"A very large bonus," she agreed. "Listen," she said, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "I get it, I do. You're excited and you can't help but think about the future and what it'll hold. I know I did," She said when her wife looked down. "There's nothing wrong with that, and I get that you're moody, because at times I was, too."

"But it's not just about me." Callie whispered.

"It's not. It's about us, and it's about Charlee," she said lifting the brunette's chin. "Look at me, Calliope," she waited until brown eyes met blue. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I know there's more to just your moody behavior," she scanned her wife's eyes. "And I've thought and thought about it, and it just came to me when I was standing there watching you and Charlee dancing. I figured it out."

"I don't think so," Callie shook her head. "I've been terrible."

"I did, Calliope," Arizona insisted causing the brunette's eyes to water. "You're mad," she stated waiting for the woman to speak up. "You're not just mad, but you're mad at me."

Sniffing, she dropped her gaze from blue eyes as she tried to collect herself. "I love you," she implored through tears. "Everything about you," the Latina nodded, looking back up when Arizona lifted her chin again. "But, there's this one thing I love, and I hate," she said as tears fell from her eyes. "I hate myself for even thinking about it, but it makes me so angry because I want it."

"You're me at me," Arizona clarified before the brunette had a chance. "Because I got pregnant right off, and you haven't," the blonde said softly. She couldn't blame her wife for being upset. Hell, both times they tried, Arizona became pregnant right off, and they've already tried twice to get Callie pregnant and they've failed each time. "I thought we were so much stronger than this. We talk things through, so what happened all of the sudden?"

"Motherhood's made us softer? I don't know," Callie said defeated. "I just know that all my life I've wanted this, and even more so with you. I sat back and happily watched you do it with such ease and... It... It's not your fault," she shook her head feeling ashamed. "I know it's not. But... it makes me mad that you became pregnant so easily both times. I'm just...I am mad at you, Arizona. And it's not your fault but I can't help it. I'm mad."

"It's okay to be upset, but that doesn't excuse you for taking it out on me or Charlee. We have no control over this. If it were up to me, you'd be four months pregnant by now."

Callie couldn't help but shine a small smile at the blonde. "I'm not meaning too," she said honestly. "But, you're the one I love most, and you're the one that's always by my side no matter what," she murmured sorrowfully. "So I took my frustrations out on you, and I felt the shots were driving me insane so I stopped."

"They were," Arizona agreed; she couldn't help but laugh when Callie annoyingly looked at her.

"Don't laugh at my moodiness," she said wrapping her arms round her wife's waist. "I think I'm infertile. I feel it. I'm a lost cause."

"You're not," Arizona insisted. She understood where Callie was coming from because she had the same worries when they started trying, but thankfully she had because pregnant right off. "Yeah," she shrugged. "Addison said your egg count isn't as high as it once was, that doesn't mean you're infertile, Calliope."

"I'm barren,"

"Stop," She couldn't help but smile even though Callie was pouting. "Addison said..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what she said, I was in there l, remember," She rolled her eyes. "It takes time, everyone's different." She huffed.

"We're having a harder time getting you pregnant, it doesn't mean you're infertile, and it doesn't mean if we try right now you won't become pregnant this time." She said, adjusting herself on the brunette's lap because her legs were beginning to numb.

"I just want it so badly," she said, when the blonde wrapped her legs around her back.

"I do, too, babe," Arizona whispered. "We want it so bad, but maybe that's the problem," she shrugged. "You're anxiously hoping for good results that you're not getting because you're stressing about it all."

"This is something I've wanted my whole life. What if I can't?" She looked up at her sadly. "We have a baby... and I love Charlee with everything I have. She's my little girl that I'll always protect with my life."

"I know she is," she watched her wife become upset again.

"But... I want to experience it, too. I want to be able to feel a living being kick inside me for the first time. I want everything that comes with it; the crazy cravings, morning sickness, emotions, and sleepless nights. I want to carry your baby just like you carried mine. I can't help but feel something's wrong with me. I want to be able to give you what you have given me because it was the best gift of all. I want you to feel what I felt the second she came out." She said as her wife wiped away her tears.

Arizona knew where her wife was coming from because she wanted it all, too. "And I want you to experience what I did," Arizona insisted. "You don't understand the joy I feel when I watch you two together. It's like heaven, you know?" She said watching the brunette nod. "And I know we're married and we made her out of love, but the way you care for her, Calliope. You'd never know she wasn't from your womb and to know that she's loved so much by you... we'll that's the greatest feeling of all."

"I might love her more than you," she said, sniffing her tears back.

"I can live with that." Arizona smiled tenderly. "If you still want this, and you continue to feel as if something's wrong with you, we'll go see Addison and make her run every test under the sun."

"What will we do if there really is something wrong?" She wondered out loud. She knew the odds were slim, but she couldn't help it.

"Then we'll deal with it," Arizona cupped her face. "We will have more babies, Calliope. I promise," she nodded, getting a nod from her wife.

"I want to try again," she spoke. "Not just because it's what you want, but because we want it together. That vision you told me about on the plane, that's all I ever want with you... except I'd like to think I'd never turn down sex with you even if I am fat," she couldn't help but smile after clarifying. "I'm sorry for not talking to you about how I was feeling. I was just trying to not make you feel bad about it, but in turn I think I made it worse all around."

"I forgive you," she said, brushing her thumb over her tanned cheek before speaking again. "If I remember correctly, you promised me five babies, so we still have four more to go."

"Why stop at five?" She smiled, taking the blonde's hand from her cheek and kissing her knuckles.

"Please don't stress, baby," Arizona told her. "That's the last thing your body needs. Just relax and remember we will have more babies, okay? One way or another, we will," she breathed as the Latina kept kissing each of her hands over and over. "And if, heaven forbid, something is wrong, maybe they can implant your eggs in me," She shrugged.

"You'd do that?" Callie searched her wife's eyes.

"Literally, have your baby?"

"Yeah,"

"Hell yes I would," she said without a second thought. "Do you know how excited I'd be to have something of yours inside of me?"

"Oh, I know how exciting you can get," Callie couldn't help but grin widely.

"Don't be a perv," she smacked her shoulder.

"You said when Charlee was born you didn't want to have anymore, are you sure you'd do that?"

"And I also said I'd give you the world. And if going through the pain again means giving you the world," She smiled. "Well, you bet your sexy ass I'm going to do it. I'd do anything for you, babe."

"Why?" She questioned. She knew, but she wanted to hear it.

"Because I'm head over hills in love you with a beautiful Latina," she pressed their foreheads together. "And even though she likes to test my patience a lot lately, I'd do anything in this world to show her that love."

Arizona warmed her soul. "Will you kiss me like you wanna be loved?"

"Nope," she pecked red lips. "It's Christmas Eve; do you know what that means?"

"Yes," Callie's eyes lit up. "Christmas sex," she purred. "I'll get the fire started and you grab some blankets?"

"Oooo," Taking her wine glass from the sand, the blonde downed her beverage in one drink. "Meet you back here in fifteen minutes?" Arizona wobbly stood up.

"Ten?"

"Okay," she slurred while bobbing her head.

"Umm..." She leaned over and grabbed the wine bottle. "How much have you drunk?" she asked, noticing the bottle was almost empty.

"A lot," she smiled walking away. "I'll bring more," She threw over her shoulder.

"Babe," Callie called out when the blonde took off back to the house. "Leave your red panties and strapless bra on," she called out.

"How do you know what color I'm wearing?" Arizona turned and questioned.

"I may have looked up your dress," she laughed. "You can't blame me, you're hot." She enticed causing the blonde to pull up her long dress up and reveal herself to the brunette.

"Ooooh," she breathed, until the blonde turned around. "Thongs," Callie's eyes widened in delight. "Five minutes, make it snappy." She clapped shooing the woman away.

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona smiled as she trotted up the sandy beach.

* * *

"Everyone's still out by the fire," Arizona said spreading the blanket down on the ground as her wife finished lighting the fire.

"You'll just have to keep quiet then," Callie smiled as she watched the blonde pour them some wine. "Wait," she tried stopping her. "The wine can be for later," she took the filled glasses and placed them down securely in the sand.

"O-kay," She watched as the brunette sat down on the blanket.

"Get down here," she whispered, pulling the woman's hand. She missed her wife lately and she couldn't wait any longer to make up for lost time.

"Yes, ma'am," Arizona giggled lifting her sundress she had changed into and straddled her wife's thighs.

"Mmm... I see that," Callie whispered watching every move the blonde made as she got comfy on her lap again.

Damn, this woman knew how to turn her on with the simplest of things.

"What?" She bit the corner of her lip as she waited for her knowing reply.

"You're not wearing any panties," she pulled the material back up that flowed over her lap so she could see her wife's core.

"Like what you see?" She smirked.

"Very much," she nodded as she blonde leaned in and kissed her lips with authority as she brought her hand down and cupped the woman's waiting core. "Are you wet?" She husked, gliding her finger through the woman's core.

"Mmmm..." Arizona moaned feeling her wife dip her fingers inside her lips. "You tell me," she purred against red buds before biting down on the bottom one before feeling her wife smile at the touch.

"Oh, yes," Callie whispered, pulling her mouth away from the blonde while gliding her middle finger through her wife's wet folds a few times before she pulled away and brought her finger near pink lips. "Do I do this to you?" She questioned placing her arousal covered finger on Arizona's lips.

Arizona had always hated the thought of simply tasting herself, but with Callie, she always found it a turn on, especially when the brunette had her arousal all over her.

Looking down to the brunette with hooded eyes, Arizona slowly opened her mouth and accepted the Latina's finger inside.

Callie couldn't help but gasp when the blonde licked and sucked on her finger before biting down a little roughly. "Ahh..." She couldn't help but smile at the blonde's lustful glare.

"I've been turned on since the first time I straddled your legs earlier," she whispered as she slowly thrusted her hips in hope of finding some friction for her throbbing center.

Bringing her hands up, Callie pulled the top of her wife's dress down to reveal her perky mounds. "Let's see," she whispered, peering up to her wife while she poked her tongue from between her lips and drawled small circles around her hardened nipple before repeating the process with the other. "If I can take it to another level," she purred as she continued to tease the blonde, all the while Arizona tightly gripped her hair tightly keeping her in place as light moans and gasps excepted the her mouth.

"Calliope," she whispered when the woman sucked her into her mouth. Her wife was driving her insane and she hadn't even got started yet.

"I know," she knew from her wife's moans that she needed her in the worst way. "You have me aching for your touch, too," she whispered while lying back on the blanket.

"Let's just see what I can do about that," Arizona scooted down and started unbuttoning her wife's jeans.

"No," Callie stopped her by placing her hand on the blonde's.

"But..."

"Come here, baby," she looked up at her. "I wanna taste you," she whispered, pulling at the back of the blonde's knees, getting her to comply.

"You sure," She scooted up and looked down at the brunette. This wasn't one of their usual positions, but it was definitely one they both loved.

"Yes," she said, pulling the woman closer. She could already smell her wife's arousal as she was now mere inches from her. Smiling up at the blonde who had gathered the material of her dress and pulled it to the side to look down at her wife while Callie took a lazily swipe of her tongue up the crease of her thigh before doing she same to the other and repeating the process over a few times until the blonde called her out on it.

"Callie," she whimpered, grabbing her wife by the hair and holding her in place. "Please," she begged. "Don't tease me, I need your touch." She breathed.

Seeing her wife's dark blue pleading eyes Callie poked her tongue out and gently grazed it across her wife's throbbing clit.

"Oooh," Arizona's legs unwillingly clinched around the brunette's head when she felt the tip of her wife's tongue on her.

God, it wouldn't take much from this beautiful woman to send her hurtling over the edge. Just the thought of Callie touching her could be enough to send her into oblivion most times.

"You like that?" She husked against her core sending vibrations through the woman.

"Yes," she hissed, throwing her head back on her shoulders as the sound of the crashing waves disappeared and the rhythmic thud of her heart pounded in her ears.

Wrapping her arms around the back of the blonde's thighs, Callie secured the woman in place as she began to take more lazily swipes of the blonde above her.

"Jesus, Calliope," she moaned while bringing her hand down to support the back of the Latina's neck when she felt her wife's tongue slowly drag through her lips. "Oh my, god," She growled at the feeling. She was so unbelievably turned on at the moment and she didn't want the feeling to ever end.

"You want to come, baby," Callie asked, sucking her clit into her mouth, drawing whimpers from the woman. She could tell Arizona was already on the edge.

"No," she breathed as she felt her hips start to glide over the woman's face helping her along. "But, fucking Christ," she hissed. "I'm about to explode," she moaned as she continued to move her waist over the brunette before her.

Callie could hear the need in the blonde's voice, so she did exactly what she knew would throw the woman over the edge even though she wanted to take it more slowly.

"Fuck," Arizona threw her head back as she felt her wife dart her tongue inside of her center. "God, baby," she gasped. "I'm going to come." She said feeling her wife's warmth inside of her.

Callie knew the woman was on the verge, so she released her hips searched for the woman's hands to feel a little more closeness as the woman came undone.

"Calliope," she growled trying her damnedest to ward off her appending release, but it wasn't working especially when her wife moved through her folds and latched onto her clit again.

"Goddamn," her eyes rolled in the back of her head when she felt the brunette suck her into her mouth.

"Let go, love," she whispered after releasing her member and flicking her tongue across it.

"Callie..." She voiced, feeling herself coming undone. "Oh god, ba-baby. Don't stop. Please," thrusted her hips as she held tight onto her wife's hands. "I'm almost...oh son of a... Calli-opeee..." She yelled out as her orgasm sent her into oblivion before she was even ready.

Callie watched as her wife came undone. Seeing Arizona come would always be a highlight to her, and having her come over top of her, there were no words.

"Oh god," Arizona still felt her hips grinding on her wife's face as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh, shit, Calliope," she jerked as her wife continued to slowly bring her down from her high. "Oh god, baby," She flinched when the woman rolled her clit in her mouth. "I can't," she sighed, slumping in her positioned. "Jesus Christ," she moaned, finally moving off of the woman and flinging herself on the ground as she still continued to catch her breath.

"Was it as good for you as it was me?" Callie rolled over and smiled at her sweating wife.

"How the fuck," she glanced over to her grinning partner. Her face and mouth shinning with her arousal. "Do we keep getting better with age?" She asked. Seeing herself all over the Latina only spurred her on again. "I fucking love you," she leaned over and licked the corner of brunette's red lips.

"Show me," Callie said, rolling on her back as the woman attacked her lips while her hand started roaming her still clothed body.

"What do you want, baby?" She husked, as her lips traveled past the red lips and down her jawline before and sucking on her pulse point.

"Mmmm..." She moaned, feeling her wife slowly tug at her shirt. Quickly complying, Callie raised up and helped discard her shirt and bra quickly, leaving her in nothing but her jeans.

"You are so beautiful, Calliope." Arizona took in every inch of her wife. She would never tire of her wife's miraculous body. "I want to kiss," she whispered lying back down partially on the woman. "Every square inch of you," she said, kissing along the swell of the woman's chest.

"Ari," her breathing was already ragged. Watching her wife come, on top of her and the assault the woman was placing on her neck was making Callie's desire teeter on the edge already. "Please, baby, I'm so fucking ready."

"What do you want?" She asked, pulling back to look in her wife's eyes.

Taking her wife's hand, the brunette guided it under the waist of her pants. "I need you to touch me, baby, please?" She begged, bucking her hips when she felt the woman's hand slid inside her pants and caress her mound with the palm of her hand.

"You're panties are soaked, Calliope." Arizona never took her eyes off her wife as she massaged her center.

"Ohhhh," she moaned, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel when her wife slipped her hand inside of her panties. "Touch me," she beseeched. "I need to," she said, sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth when she felt the blonde glide her fingers through her folds.

"You want to come quick, Calliope?" She asked, collecting arousal and running her finger around her wife's opening. She wanted to take it slow with the brunette but she saw the need in brown eyes.

"Oh god, please," she said breathlessly. "Fuck me, Arizona… I need you so bad, baby."

The blonde couldn't help but smile as she teased her wife's opening before going back to work on her wife's clit. She knew the brunette was on edge this whole time, but she loved seeing her blissful face as she edged her closer and closer to her release.

"Mmm..." Arizona moaned when she slowly entered her wife. She was dying to latch herself on to the woman's chest, but she didn't want to miss seeing her wife's face as her climax came barreling through. Every time she watched Callie find her release it sent pleasure all through her and she wasn't going to miss the sensation this time. "I can feel it," she whispered, feeling her wife's walls throb. "You're clenching my fingers," she whispered as she thrusted her fingers faster inside her wife. "Give it to me, Callie."

"Shit," she breathed when she felt the blonde curl inside her. She wasn't ready yet. She wanted another minute just to enjoy the feel of her wife inside her, but Arizona wasn't going to let up. "Fuck," she hissed as she grabbed a fist full of cover.

"Come on," Arizona said seeing her wife fight off her orgasm. "Come for me," she husked as the brunette wrapped her arms around her. "It's mine, so give it to me baby." She whispered while she continued to curl her fingers inside of her wife with every thrust.

"Oh GOD," Callie hissed when her wife added her thumb to the mix and gently stroked her clit as she continued her menstruations inside of her. "Ari-" she couldn't seem to catch her breath. "I'm going to..." She moaned. "Oh god, don't stop... Ariz-onnnnnaaaa." Callie yelled, feeling her release spread all throughout her body. It was one of those orgasms that made her body stiffen, toes curl and eyes roll back in her head as she gasped for air.

She was thankful they weren't inside the house because even if she tried her damnedest she wouldn't be able to keep her pleasurable moans in. "Holy hell," she breathed as her body started to relax while her wife pulled out of her and slowly circled her clit.

"Yeah," Arizona grinned widely. "I do think it was as good for you as it was for me," she purred pulling her hand from her wife's pants and licking her fingers clean.

"Oh fuck l, yeah," Callie laid there motionless as she tried to catch her breath. "It feels like I've not done that in years." She whispered.

"Two weeks is a long time for us," Arizona said, kissing the woman's cheek before laying her head down on her chest.

"Oh no," Callie tapped her on the back. "No, no, no," she insisted.

"What?"

"I'm not done with you," she rolled the woman off her body and quickly shimmied out of her jeans and panties, leaving her naked on the beach.

"Oh," Arizona smiled. "You're not?" She raised her eyebrow at her.

"Nope," Callie straddled her waist and pulled her dress up and over her arms. "That was just foreplay," she threw the garment behind. "Now it's time to get down to business," she said pressing her naked body into her wife's as they slowly brought one another to a splendid high.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked as wife reached over her head and grabbed something while she tried to calm her breathing after her third release of the night.

"I'm setting an alarm for five in the morning. I want to be in the house before Charlee wakes up. I don't want to miss seeing her face light up when she sees all the presents after she comes downstairs."

"You don't have to worry about that," Arizona breathed, latching herself onto her wife's chest, licking and sucking the woman's glorious mounds that were hanging above her.

She was tired from the love making, but when the woman was dangling in front of her like she was Arizona just couldn't help herself.

"Why no...Not?" She purred, throwing her head back at the sensation her body was having at her wife's ministrations.

"Because," she squeezed the mound before licking the brunette's pert nipple, "I have a feeling neither of us will be getting any sleep for the next several hours," she swirled her tongue around the peak before flicking it as she peered up into dark brown eyes. "You still have a lot of making up to do."

"You..." Callie husked, pushing her chest further into her wife. "You keep toying with me like that I'm going to come again without you even touching me."

"Challenge accepted," Arizona smiled, sucking the woman into her mouth.

"Oh god," Callie moaned, throwing her head back. "Make up sex is the best," she giggled as the blonde gently bit down on her hardened nipple.

* * *

"They're coming," Callie loudly whispered from her spot near the stairway of her parents' home where she had been listening for her daughter's feet to hit the floor running that morning.

"Come on," Arizona flopped down by the Christmas tree in the Torres' home. "Get over here."

She and Callie had woken up before the alarm went off this morning. Arizona had got a little chilly with the wind coming off the ocean, and thought that maybe another round of love making would warm her right up, and of course she was correct.

After they had completely cleared the air and knew where the other stood, they could be themselves again and get back to doing what they loved and that was showing the other exactly how much love they shared.

But soon, their early morning session ended, and they headed inside to have a quick shower together. Smelling like sex on Christmas morning with their whole family around was not what they envisioned for the holiday even though they had fun doing so.

After their shower, Arizona headed downstairs to get coffee ready for the brood while Callie peeked in her parents' room to find her daughter sound asleep on her dad's chest.

She couldn't help but smile at the scene.

She knew that if she was hugging up to him, her little girl would be fully awake in no time because she usually would do the same to her in the mornings even though Arizona was adamant that they shouldn't let Charlee get in the habit of sleeping in their bed, however, Callie always overruled her when she'd say that she was only a baby once.

"I'm coming," Callie giggled as she quickly took her place by her wife on the floor as they waited for everyone to come down. "This is so much better than being a kid." She couldn't wait to see her daughter's eyes light up at all the wrapped gifts under the tree.

"She's not quite two and we're already this excited. If we think this year is exciting wait another year or two," she smiled, leaning over against her wife's shoulder as they waited.

"Yeah," Callie returned the grin. "You never know what the New Year may bring," she shrugged. "Maybe we'll have another one to spoil."

"Maybe," Arizona said bringing her hand down to her wife's stomach and softly caressing it. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you, too, Arizona," she whispered kissing waiting pink lips when they heard their daughter babbling at the top of the stairs.

"She's coming."

"Shhh..." Callie quietened her when she heard their parents' muffled voices. "There she is," she said when she saw her little feet slowly climbing down the stairs as she grabbed each rail of the banister with her father-in-law holding her daughters other hand.

"Dear lord, how long does it take her to walk down the steps," she chuckled causing the little girl to look there way.

"Mama, Ma," she jumped at the bottom of the step.

"Merry Christmas, big girl," Arizona finally announced as the little girl took off running to them as fast as her small legs would carry. The blonde just knew she was going to trip over her feet; it was only a matter of time.

Just as the thought passed her head, like clockwork Charlee tripped, but thankfully she fell right into her wife's arms, avoiding a little meltdown.

"There's my little lady bug," Callie swooped her up and held the laughing toddler above her head. "Guess who came last night?" Callie sat her down on her lap.

"Santa came, Charlee," her mama with a kiss on the cheek as she pointed the gifts out around the tree while the older adults went for some coffee to get their day started.

"Mine," she wiggled out of her mother's hold and crawled over to the presents near and paused to look at them.

"They're not all yours," Arizona giggled, patting her bottom.

"No," she turned and pointed at her mama.

"Stop that," Callie smacked the floor in front of her to get the little girls attention. "Don't tell Mama no."

"No," Charlee growled again imitating her mother's actions and hitting the floor before turning her attention back to the tree and presents.

"She's just like you," Arizona leaned over and whispered as her daughter rattled around with one of the gifts. "You're both so sassy."

Gasping in surprise, "I'm not sassy," the brunette insisted when their daughter pulled a red bow off one of the wrapped gifts and stuck it on her forehead and stood up.

"Sant?" She held her arms up looking around when both sets of grandparents entered the room and greeted the two mothers for the morning. "Sant, poppa," She asked Daniel when he walked passed her.

"You slept through it, doll. He's now back home at the North Pole resting up for next year." He kissed the top of her head and went to have a seat on the sofa.

"It looks like Santa left Mama a gift," Arizona grabbed her and kissed her daughter's cheek and sat her back on the floor before she had a chance to fuss.

"Santa's already gone, baby," Callie said with a laugh. "But it looks like he left everyone presents under the tree," she grabbed her and placed her on her wife's lap and tickled her belly all the while the little family giggled along. "Santa left you some presents. Do you want to open some?" She asked when the Latina calmed her laughter down in her mama's lap.

"Here," Arizona leaned over and grabbed a package. "Let's open it?" She held it up to her ear to shake, grabbing the girl's attention.

"No," she stood up and took the package from her mama and laid it on Callie's lap. "Ma," she said sitting in front of the older Latina and patting the package. "Pes,"

"Yeah, presents. You want Mommy to help open one?" Callie said showing the girl where to grab.

"Open," she took the bow off that gift also and stuck it beside the other on her head.

"Help Mommy, Char," Arizona tore open the side of the package to entice her daughter.

Gasping, the little girl covered her mouth when her mama ripped the paper. "Bad,"

"It's okay," Callie laughed ripping the paper further. "You can open them now," she insisted.

They had a time keeping the little girl away from the tree the past few days because she wanted to rip or poke holes in the wrapping.

The family had spent the next thirty minutes or more unwrapping gifts with the little girl. Callie had to open her first gift to entice her, but eventually Charlee got into it, however, she enjoyed the bows and wrapping paper just as much as or more than her gifts.

After eating breakfast the family dispersed as Lucia and Barbara started preparing the families Christmas Dinner while the men hid in the study drinking brandy and smoking Cuban cigars and every once in a while they'd sneak in the kitchen and test everything the women were cooking.

Since Callie and Arizona didn't have to cook this Christmas, they decided to take Charlee down to the beach for a while to wear the little one down for a nap.

After spending a while laughing and chasing their daughter around on the shore, the trio made their way back to the house when the baby became fussy.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Arizona walked into the family room after laying her daughter down for a nap in the den with her grandfathers.

"For what," She asked from her seat on the sofa where she was spending some time gazing at the Christmas tree.

"Usually I shower you with gifts on Christmas, and it's odd we've not gave each other anything this year." She sat beside her wife. "I know we said no extravagant gifts."

"We did," Callie nodded. "But let me guess," she raised her eyebrow at her wife. "You did anyway,"

"Maybe," Arizona shrugged.

"Did you?"

"I'm sorry," she looked at her regretfully.

"That's okay," Arizona sighed, sadly. "It would have been nice to a least have a box of tinker toys with my name on it," She teased, slumping her shoulders causing her wife to throw her head back laughing. "I guess last night was enough."

"Did you not get enough?" She questioned. "Because I'm sure Charlee's down for at least an hour or two and dinner will still be a while," she leaned over. "I guess I could give you another gift, if you're lucky, maybe two."

"Four was enough for now," she smiled, leaning in to kiss red lips. "But, I will come collecting tonight."

"Oh, you'll be coming, that's for sure." Callie giggled while the blonde reached behind the couch.

"I did get you something," Arizona said pulling out a small package.

"Arizona," she whined. "We said..."

"I know what we said, but I had to buy it when I saw them."

"Them, huh," she questioned taking the gift from her wife.

"I've had these for months, I've been dying to give them to you," she smiled just imagining the brunette's face when she saw the contents.

"What is it?" Callie shook the light box.

"First," Arizona stopped her before she opened the present. "I need you to promise me you'll model for me."

"Model it," she thought. "Is it sexy lingerie?" She asked, knowing the answer. Of course it was, why else would her wife wait until everyone was occupied.

"Are you going to model them for me?" she seductively asked.

"Hell yeah," she purred, ripping the paper off the package and opening the top to find some lacy material. "Ooo la la…" she stopped when she let the material fall revealing her present. "Ari-zona," she couldn't help but bust out laughing when she pulled a four pack of The Golden Girls panties out of the box.

"You have to model the Blanche ones first," she grinned, holding up the pair.

Callie could tell her wife was dead serious. "You really expect me to try these on?" She questioned, as the blonde nodded enthusiastically. "This pair is crotchless," Callie laughed.

"I know," Arizona bit her lip. "Go on upstairs and I'll be up in a minute."

"No, I am not going to model granny panties for you. It's totally unsexy." She said looking over each pair of panties.

"You promised," Arizona grinned, knowing good and well her wife would model each pair for her if she asked.

"I love you," she giggled, leaning her head back and accepting the waiting kiss the woman had for her.

"I love you, too," she cupped the woman's cheek while Callie blindly reached for a package she had hid beside her.

"Merry Christmas," the brunette whispered, kissing pink lips again and handing the woman the gift.

"Calliope," she couldn't help but gleefully grin when she took the present. "Is this a day at the spa?" She shook the box. "That's the only thing I wanted," she said sitting it in her lap and tearing the wrapping paper off.

"Something... better," Callie watched the woman pulled the tape from the packaging.

"It's a Disney box," she laughed seeing the logo on the side of the brown cardboard container. You didn't," her eyes widened when she realized her wife had done. "You got me the year's subscription to Mickey Monthly," she grinned, pulling the packing out of the box. Mickey Monthly's a combination of both random souvenirs and snacks from Disney World, automatically delivered to your door every month and Arizona had tried to talk Callie into getting it for months, but the brunette said it was a waste of money. "Oh my god, Calliope," she couldn't wipe the giddy grin off her face. "Look at all the Mickey confetti," she grabbed a handful and tossed it at her wife.

"Hey now," she brushed it away from her face. "What's in the box, I've been dying to opening, but I promised myself I would let you," she watched as the blonde pulled a gift out.

"It's Minnie's Bakeshop graham cookies," she sat the treat down and continued to sift through the box.

"What else." God, Callie went to great lengths to make this happen, and they better have put her extra surprise inside.

"A Mickey shaped rice crispy treat, and some Donald Duck sour gummies," She handed the packages to the brunette. "Oh," she said excitedly when she saw the next item. "It's Simba," she held the Christmas ornament up for her wife to see. "I love it," she giggled. "You did great, babe," She looked up to Callie who kept peeking inside the box. "I can't believe you did this after you kept telling me no."

"You know I was going to give in sooner or later," she chuckled. "There's supposed to be a few more things."

"Okay," Arizona handed her wife the ornament and grabbed another package. "Awe, Calliope," she picked up the last item out that happened to be a snow globe. "Cinderella's Castle," She smiled, shaking the object. "Awe, babe,"

"You're going to have to hide that from Charlee," she laughed when the blonde leaned into her and mesmerized over her gifts.

"There's one more thing in there," Callie informed when she saw the white envelope at the bottom of the box.

"Oh, another," She pushed the packing peanuts out of the way and pulled the paper out of the box. "What's this?" She said opening the letter.

Callie couldn't wait until she realized what it was.

Gasping. "Calliope," she looked up to her wife. "I'm going to Disney World?" Arizona announced in disbelief. She had said a thousand times she wanted to go to the resort, but they never took a notion.

"Well, bug and I, too," she laughed at the childlike blonde. Her wife loved everything Disney, but never had to chance to enjoy the park.

"God," Arizona flung herself in the woman's arms and kissed every inch of her face. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated over and over with every smack.

"I love you, too," she giggled, hugging the woman close.

"This was the best present ever, I absolutely love it all."

"You're welcome babe; I'm so relieved you like it. I was afraid that the tickets didn't get placed inside."

"Well, worry no more," she waved the stubs in the air. "Thank you," she hugged her one more time.

"You're welcome," Callie laughed. She knew Arizona would love the gift, but she didn't expect her to be this excited.

"I got you one more," she whispered.

"Arizona,"

"Shush," the blonde jumped from the sofa and ran over to the Christmas tree and pulled out the envelope she had placed in the branches earlier this morning.

"Don't tell me," Callie laughed when she was handed over the present. "You bought tickets to Disney, too?"

"No," she laughed. "We kinda did have similar ideas though." She sat down on her wife's lap. "Open it," she bit the corner of her lip when the Latina tore into the paper. She couldn't wait to see what the woman would do when she saw what she had purchased.

Maybe sitting on her lap wasn't the best idea because within the next few seconds she could end up being a loud thud on the floor.

"Tickets of some kind," she said turning the stubs over and reading the words. "No," she shook her head when she saw the name. "There's no way. No," she looked up to blue eyes.

"YES!" Arizona exclaimed.

"This is a joke, a mean joke." Callie waved them around and shook her head. She had tried and tried to get these tickets, but they were sold out within minutes so she knew there was absolutely no way Arizona was able to get her hands on them.

"It's no joke, baby."

"Are you serious?" She inquired, feeling her heart racing. She had wanted these tickets for years so she wasn't getting her hopes up in case her wife was tricking her.

"Yes, Calliope, they are real," she took the tickets and waved them in front of her. "You have a hot date with a hot blonde, to see a hot woman sing her heart out."

"Yo... you promise you're not shitting me?"

"I'm not," she laughed.

"They were sold out so fast. There's no way you got your hands on thes..."

"It's also front row, center stage," Arizona pointed out. "Now, stop questioning it and give your amazing wife the best damn kiss ever!" Arizona demanded, standing from her wife's lap.

"I'm going to see Adele," Callie jumped and did a little dance before quickly complying with her wife's wish and crashing their lips together in a heated touch. "I have the best wife ever," Callie belted out picking her blonde up and swirling her around.

"I agree," Arizona laughed when Callie sat her back down only to be thrown off balance again. "What are you doing?" She grabbed the brunette's arms when she lifted her up in her arms.

"I'm going to give you more than a kiss," her eyes lit up.

"Put me down." She insisted as Callie carried her out of the room.

"Okay, but you better get your cute ass upstairs," she grinned, kissing pink waiting lips before placing her back down on the ground.

"It's not cute. My ass is hot,"

"Oh, it's definitely hot," the brunette agreed.

"Damn right," Arizona pulled the woman in by her shirt to give her a kiss only to have her wife back away. "Ummm..."

"Get upstairs," she smacked her on the ass. "Because I want to kiss you in other places," Callie purred with a silly smirk. "Merry Christmas, love,"

"Merry Christmas, Calliope," she whispered against red lips. "Now let's go," she grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her up the stairs as they both giggled all the way to their room.

They never imagined their Christmases could become brighter with every passing year.


End file.
